What Love Can do
by Kharma Shadow Stalker Kitteh
Summary: Prince of Amity Daniel Fenton has to get married and the only creative way they can think of is a contest.What'll happen when he meets a certain gothic princess that has no desire to be his and both lives are torn apart because of What love can do? DxS. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody **_**I'm back**_** with a new story for ya'll I hope you like it cause well… I worked my ass off on it with the help of some threats to my life but still you know what I mean. Any****-****w****ho here's what all of you people actually came for.**

**Note: This story takes place in modern times and everybody in the story has some sort of power.**

Chapter 1

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GET MARRIED." An 18 year old Prince Daniel Fenton shouted at the top of his lungs, his clear blue eyes flashed luminous green.

"I mean there will be a competition held her at the palace. Girls will be coming for all over to kingdom to see which one is suitable enough to be your future queen." The royal adviser, Vlad Masters, replied. The annoyed prince brushed his raven black bangs out of his eyes with a frustrated sigh. He glared at Vlad who smirked evilly in return. Daniel turned heel and stormed away from the man he hated to the bottom of his heart with an undying passion.

"_**THAT STUPID CONTEST IS NOT GOING TO HAPPEN!"**_

- - - - - - - - -

"Presenting Lady Star." A guard bellowed from the door.

"I can't believe this stupid contest is actually happening." Daniel grumbled as he slouched down in his throne, an arrogant scowl on his face. "You'd at least think I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

After the blonde had passed in front of him all the girls came back and lined up before hm. He groaned inwardly, knowing what he had to do. He moved down off the throne and to the first girl. He took her hand, asked her name and after she replied he kissed her hand. And so it continued right down the line, leaving each girl squealing and giggling after he left… that was until he came to the end of the line. The girl standing before his was definitely different from the rest, for one she wasn't decked out in a dress like all the other girls. She was wearing a pair of baggy black cargo jeans, a black button up long sleeve shirt that was open to reveal a black and purple t-shirt, the pants came down over a pair of black combat boots. On her hands were a pair of black fingerless gloves, her black waist length hair was pushed back by a black bandana. And with her arms folded and her lavender eyes giving off her obvious anger she was a look of pure rebellion. When the girls saw her they shuffled some distance away and began to whisper in what seemed like fear making the black haired girl smirk with satisfaction.

"What's she doing here isn't she supposed to be a human guinea pig?"

"I don't know but she'll probably kill us all just to win."

"She's crazy remember the last time her powers went on whack she almost killed the boys that had messed with her."

"She has so many powers that she's lost count of them."

Daniel looked down at her and smirked 'You've got to be kidding; this little thing is what everybody in the kingdom's afraid of?'

He took her hand in his "And what's your name?"

"Sam Manson." She jerked her hand away.

"What? No title?" he asked teasingly. Sam heaved a massive sigh before answering him "Princess Samantha Manson of Casper… happy now?"

"Oh yes I've heard about you," Daniel smirked as she scowled in annoyance "You're quite the rebellious type."

"Damn straight." She replied with a smirk. Just then Daniel's mother and sister, along with Vlad, walked into the room. Sam put her head down so no one could see the grin that spread across her face **(or her vampire fangs) **when Vlad glared at her evilly.

"Well well if it isn't young Samantha all grown up," Vlad nearly snarled at the girl "I trust you have for gotten about me."

"Forgotten you?" Sam lifted her head and her fangs gleamed brightly "How could I forget what you did to me and my brothers?"

Vlad glared at her but she looked him straight in the face her own eyes alit with fury and hatred "I'm going to be giving you hell while I'm staying here you can count on it."

"What could_ you_ do to_ me_?"

The air began to crackle with green electricity as her eyes flashed luminous green "You'd be very surprised."

'So this is why everybody's afraid of her,' Daniel thought 'Even Vlad's afraid of this kid.'

Then Daniel did some thing that shocked everybody and _nearly_ made Sam lose her temper. He wrapped his arm around her from behind and began to whisper in her ear "Calm down Sam… I don't like him either." He pecked the side of her neck. She balled her hands into fists at her side then sent off a kind of electric shock that coursed through him making him take a step back from her. She looked over her shoulder and smirked with satisfaction "I'm calm now…is there anything else you want me to do?"

Daniel shook his head dumbly and she smirked "Good." She said before walking out the door to find her room.

'This means war.' He thought as he turned invisible and went after her.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You know you really could have been nicer to the guy."

"Derick how could I have gotten any nicer when he was hugging me like a life sized teddy bear?" Sam hissed into her celephone. After a short silence Derick, one of her older brothers, replied "Okay point taken."

Sam sat on her bed, in her new room, talking to her brothers on the phone. Sam and her brothers were really close and they were also the same age, only a few minutes and seconds apart. They were triplets. The oldest was Derick being born 5 minutes before Michael, her other brother, then came her. Derick had silver eyes and long black hair that was usually in a low ponytail with one slim bang covering his odd colored eye. Michael or Spike as he liked to be called had long spiky black hair that was usually tossed over his shoulders in an unruly manner, with two slim bangs falling down to about his chin, slightly covering his black eyes.

"He was just trying to calm you down." Spike said while trying to hide his laughter.

"Spike he was bloody well and necking me." Sam replied after she put the phone on speaker.

Spike and Derick burst out laughing on the other end of the line.

"Guys you're seriously not helping." Sam glared at her celephone.

"Ah come on Sam you'll think of something, you always do." Derick said. After a while of talking to them she hung up. Sam took off her long sleeve shirt and was about to let the t-shirt go the same way when a hand covered hers and pulled it down to stop her. The prince materialized behind her a smug grin on his face.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He purred into her ear.

"Why you sorry, two-faced, son of a bitch." Sam whirled around and punched him in the face. He had to admit that hurt but he wasn't going to show it. The punch she had just served him sent down unto the bed but he still had a hold on her hand. She landed on top of him and he smirked. He tightly sieged her wrists and flipped to being on top, pressing her down into the mattress.

"You don't really think that of me do you?" he pretended to sound hurt"I'm really not as bad as you think."

"Let me go before I get you off my self." She growled as her eyes flashed green then red. When he made no move to get off her she took matters into her own hands.

"Fine…" she exhaled as her pupils moved to slit** (cat eyes)** "you asked for it."

Daniel smirked, he really liked to push her buttons and see her push her own limit, it was fun. Sam's hands glowed bright green with the beginnings of a very painful ecto-blast. His smirk vanished, it was about to get him killed. His hands glowed with the same ghostly green color when he entwined his fingers with hers. She was mildly shocked at first but when he continued to stare down at her, her anger returned.

"Get off me now or I'm going to make you wish you were born a woman." She growled out. He slowly and deliberately _crawled_ off her a smirk crossed his lips before he phased out of the room "Later…Sammy."

**"THAT SON OF A BITCH!"**


	2. Chapter 2: The starburst incident

**Hello everybody here's the next chapter that you all have been waiting for sorry if it took awhile but anywho…**

Chapter 2: The starburst incident

As the first signs of morning began to show the next morning two figures silently crept along the empty halls towards a certain room. After finding they crept inside and over to the girl fast asleep on the bed. They stood on either side of the bed and bent down so that they were level with her ears. They both took a deep breath…

5…4…3…2…1…

**"MORNING SAM!!"**

"AHH!" was the response followed by a loud thud and a groan as the girl fell from the bed and on to the floor "WHAT THE HELL!!"

She looked up from her current place on the floor to see her brothers standing over her with grins on their faces. "Rude awakening much." She mumbled before picking herself up and literally launching herself into their arms.

On the other side of the room a certain invisible and intangible Prince of Amity floated a few inches off above the floor. A smirk on his face and his arms folded across his chest as he watched the girl that had become his obsession and his addiction in less than 24 hours. He had been floating there for probably a good 3 hours just watching her sleep. Once or twice he had been tempted to just go over there and touch her in her sleep, just to feel the warmth of her skin, but he had resisted in the fear that he might lose control and take it just a _little_ too far…okay so maybe he'd take it way too far. He exhaled contentedly, he should be getting back to his room soon before Jazz or Tucker came in, found him missing and called the army. But he couldn't leave… not when he was watching her. He stayed for another hour or so, watching the 3 siblings after that he phased up to his room, changed his clothes then went down to have breakfast with the girls.

He sat the head of the table, silently waiting foe Sam to appear, too lost in thought to hear the flirtatious comments of the females around the table. Breakfast passed and no Sam, then lunch passed and wouldn't you know it…still no Sam.

"Hey Tucker have you seen Sam?" Daniel asked his best friend worriedly.

"No dude I haven't seen her all morning…you should ask Jazz." Tucker replied before turning back to practice his powers with technology. Daniel hurriedly found his sister and asked the same question only in a more frantic tone of voice.

"Yeah I saw her she got permission to use the gym this morning…she's probably still in there since she can't leave the castle."

"Thanks a lot Jazz." Daniel smiled and raced off to the gym. Why they had a gymnasium in the castle he would never know. As he neared the door he heard sounds coming from behind it, like someone was going under intense training. He opened the door to se Sam standing over her two brothers who were on the floor groaning in defeat. She was wearing a black t-shirt, a pair off black cheerleading shorts and her black fingerless gloves. She punched the air in triumph "I win again."

"This means war." Derick and Spike groaned from the floor.

"Bring it on… 'gimmi' your best shot." Sam replied making Daniel smirk.

"Hey Sam..." Daniel called making her whirl around to face him "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I'll be right back guys." Sam said before walking over to him. When she was standing in front of him he began rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"I…um…just wanted to say sorry about the way I acted yesterday I…um…guess I just…well…lost it." He confessed. Sam heaved a sigh "It's okay just…um…happen again."

Daniel looked up, a blush adorned his cheeks and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Aww but I like to stay away." He gave her a slight puppy dog face.

"Erm…okay awkward moment." She blushed slightly "Sorry Daniel but I have to go."

"It's Danny."

"Huh…?"

"My name," he smiled at her "It's Danny I hate it when people call me Daniel."

Oh okay then…Danny."

"Yeah later…Sam." There was smile on his face as he exited the gym and went outside for a walk. The smile didn't disappear until he went to bed that night.

- - - - - - - -

The next morning, at the table, Danny was watching a very interesting argument between Tucker and Sam. It was riveting, action packed and the best he had every heard…….seriously.

"It is _not_ a crime to be an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian!"

"Yes it is! It's a crime against nature!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I'm an animal lover and a…well…a tree hugger and you're telling me that it's a crime against _nature_."

"Against the _human_ nature."

"Are you trying to saw that I'm not human because I don't eat meat?!"

"Yes finally she gets it…after so long."

"Why you little animal eating, carnivorous…BAKA!"

"I'm a what!!"

"You're a baka."

"WHY I SHOULD JUST… What _does_ baka mean?"

"It means idiot in Japanese."

Danny smirked at Tucker's silence and at Sam's triumphant face beside him. Tucker stuck out his tongue at her and she followed suit. Danny noticed the fact that her tongue was candy colored red.

"Hey Sam what are you eating?"

"A starburst." She replied hesitantly.

"What flavor is it?" he asked in a sing song tone.

"Cherry…" she replied slowly "do you want one?"

"Yes…" he nodded slowly "but not just any starburst…I want that one."

And before she could react he leaned down and covered her mouth with his. Her eyes widened but became angry when he used his tongue to take the starburst from her mouth. A little while later and he pulled away. He licked his lips seductively "Sam and cherry flavored…_my favorite_."

Sam sat staring at him dumbly, her mind was not on the kiss but it was on _much _more important matters…

'M…M…My starburst…_HE TOOK MY FAVORITE FLAVORED __**STARBURST**_'

"Sam are you okay." Danny asked '_probably still thunderstruck from that kiss'_

"WHY YOU LITTLE… 'GIMMI' BACK MY _**STARBURST**_!!"

And that when the chase began.


	3. Chapter 3: Phantom

**Hey everybody sorry for leaving you hanging to find out how Sam got back her beloved starburst so… her****e**** you go.**

Chapter 3: Phantom

"AHH MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY!!" Danny screamed as he ran out of the dinning room with Sam at his heels.

"Get back here and give me back my starburst!" Sam yelled. But Danny just kept running, wanting his life more than anything else at the moment. Finally, after much running, Sam had Danny backed up in a corner with no place to run. Suddenly Danny saw a way to use this to his advantage.

"Fine you want it back? Come and take it." He pushed the starburst out so that it was showing between his lips. She reached out to take it with her hand but he grabbed her hands and pinned them behind her back, making her lean against his chest in the process.

"Now that wouldn't be fair…" He smiled at her "You have to take it the same way I took it from you."

"Fine then you can keep it." Sam couldn't believe she had just said that…was she _really_ going to give up her starburst that easily. She took one look at his lips, remembering how they had felt against hers, and the answer came to her fast. Of course she was…damn the starburst. But Danny had other ideas, with her lost in thought it would be so easy. He leaned down and kissed her slipping the starburst as well as his tongue into her mouth slowly…_extra, extra slowly_, making the moment last. Sam froze in his arms, obviously never being in a situation like this before. Danny held one side of her head, wrapped an arm around her waist and flipped them around, shoving Sam up against the wall. He parted lips with her for only a moment to catch his breath then back at the kiss. He couldn't believe how much she made him want her, right up to the point that it was insane. It was only the third day into the competition and he already found a girl that he liked…well more than liked he was obsessed and addicted. He possessively ran a hand through her hair, along her jaw line and down her neck. Suddenly he felt himself being ripped away from her and being dragged out of the room.

"Come on Danny time to stop kissing girls and work on your powers." Tucker said as he hauled the young man out the door. Danny winked at the still stunned Sam before allowing himself to dragged off.

'_Did he just do…what I …think he did?_' Sam hesitantly tasted the starburst that Danny had just returned to her in such a passionate way. '_He did…didn't he?'_ she touched her lips and smiled.

"HEY wait a minute… he did?!" she was stunned "HE JUST KISSED ME…AGAIN?"

Sam stormed back up to her room closing the door with an angry slam. She didn't even bother to come out for the rest of the day.

- - - - - - - - -

At midnight that same evening Sam climbed out of bed in frustration. She couldn't get to sleep. She tiredly ran a hand through her hair and decided to take a walk. She put on her clothes and phased outside, landing in one of the gardens. As she walked she was completely unaware of the pair of baby blue eyes that never left her form. She put her hands in her pockets breathing deeply as she kicked a pebble along in front of her while she walked. She dropped down beside an oak tree, leaning against it and closing her eyes. She reopened them and looked out over the calm lake in front of her. She stared at it for a long time before a voice pulled her from her blank thoughts.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"What the…" Sam found herself staring at the boy that appeared floating before her. He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. He was wearing a black and white jumpsuit with a DP symbol on his chest. He smiled at her warmly, touched down and stuck out his hand.

"Hi I'm Phantom," he shook hands with her "Mind if I sit down?"

Sam shrugged and moved over giving room to sit down beside her. The temperature dropped when he eased himself down unto the ground…the guy was freezing cold.

"So what's your name?" Phantom asked.

"It's Sam short for Samantha."

"Oh so you're the one the prince has his eyes on, right?" he leaned against the tree. Sam ran a hand through her hair in exhaustion, catching and holding his attention way too easily "Unfortunately…yes."

"Getting his attention is pretty hard, the only person who has gotten it is…well…you." Phantom shrugged "He doesn't like shallow witches."

"Hmph at least we have that in common." Sam muttered then shivered at Phantom's coldness. He noticed this and smiled slightly "Sorry I can't exactly be warm."

"It's okay I can relate to that."

"How so?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I have some ice powers and I'm also…well I'm_ kinda_ half dead." She put her hands behind her head talking like it was no big deal.

"You've got to be kidding," he said with a smile "I thought me and the prince were the only ones around."

Suddenly a blue mist escaped Phantom's lips and he groaned in annoyance. "Sorry Sam but I gotta go. I'll um….see you later?"

"Yeah I'll see you later." Sam watched him fly off, she had the feeling she would be seeing more of Phantom whether she wanted to or not. After about another hour or so Sam picked herself up and went back to her room.

Floating a mere foot above her as she walked was Phantom. He had returned a moment after he had left, completely unknown to her. After she went into her room he phased up to his own, finally content enough to fall into a dreamless sleep after transforming.

**Well there you go found out how Sam got back her starburst and how the story is gonna get a little twisted. Watch out for chapter 4: Phantom's lips.**

_**Darklisa5 **_


	4. Chapter 4: Phantom's lips

**Hey everybody sorry for the long wait for this chapter…I had school and other stuff to deal with so sorry about that again. And here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 4: Phantom's lips

About 10 am in the morning the next day a maid came to Sam while she was talking to Tucker and Jazz.

"My apologizes Princess Samantha but-"

Sam cut her off "Please it's Sam." She said gently. The maid apologized again and told Sam that she had a visitor. A moment later and Phantom walked into the room. But instead of his jumpsuit he was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black and white sneakers and a pair of black fingerless gloves. The t-shirt was having a silent yet evident war with the muscles that rippled underneath it…muscles that hadn't been so evident the night before. His white hair was messed up a bit making him look even more handsome that ever. A lot of girls in the room were staring and drooling at the infamous superhero. Paulina, on the other hand, was furious that Phantom had come to see Sam and not her. When Jazz and Tucker say him it was evident that they were trying their hardest not to laugh for some strange reason.

"Oh hey…Phantom." Jazz said trying to hide her laughter.

"Hey Jazz, hey Tucker, Hi Sam." He added her name somewhat shyly.

"Umm hey Phantom." Sam greeted "erm what are you doing here?"

"I…umm…came to ask you if…" he began rubbing the back of his neck nervously, a move Sam had come to find adorable yet familiar for some reason "if…you'd…umm…like to spend today with me…if you can?"

At this point Tucker and Jazz could contain their laughter no more for they burst out laughing. When they were finally able to contain themselves **(and after Sam and Phantom shot them dark looks)** Tucker said, "She isn't allowed to leave the castle."

"Who said we were going to leave?" Phantom grinned then turned to Sam, a hopeful look in his eyes, "So…are you coming with me?"

Sam thought for a while before replying "Umm okay sure."

Phantom grinned brightly then grabbed her hand and hauled her through the door. Everything was going wonderfully.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Favorite thing to do? Mine's sleep."

"Train with my brothers. Favorite colors? Mine are black and purple."

"Blue and green. Favorite animal? Mine's a dog."

"I'm an animal lover."

"So let's see, you're an ultra-recyclo-vegetarian who hates preps, the color pink, parties, your parents, any neon colors except ghostly green, you're an environmentalist and you have _countless_ powers."

"Yeah that's about it." Sam replied. Phantom looked at her strangely before saying "I gotta hand it to you...I couldn't keep up."

"Hey you're the superhero Phantom not me." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, or so people keep telling me." He smirked. Suddenly there was strum of guitar strings and a massive glowing green fist came flying at them out of nowhere. Phantom tackled Sam to the ground sending them rolling out of the way and behind a tall rose bush. After a while Phantom finally realized what position they had landing in. Sam was sitting on top of him with her hands on his shoulders, pinning him to the ground. He sat up so it looked like she had straddled him her legs almost around his waist. Their eyes locked and they unconsciously began to move forward. He brought his hand up and cupped her chin.

"How do you keep doing this to me?" he whispered.

"Keep doing what?"

"How do you keep making me want you so much?" he clarified just before their lips met in a breathtakingly tender and gently kiss. He tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her head back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He trailed small bites and kisses down her neck, murmuring sweet endearments as he went.

- - - - - o.O.o.O.o.O.o - - - - - - -

"We leave him alone with her for a few hours and he already goes biting away at her neck and shoving his tongue down her throat." Tucker smirked. "Not like it's different from any other time he's with her." Jazz replied almost dryly. "But why is he romancing her in both forms…isn't it kind of cruel to confuse her like that?" "I think he's trying to see if she'll accept him no matter what he's done or who he is…he's making sure that she's the right one." "Well he better hope that she is or Amity is going to be minus a future king." Tucker replied as he and Jazz went back to spying on the couple.

- - - - - - o.O.o.O.o.O.o - - - - - - -

"Phantom." Sam moaned his name as he eased his tongue between her teeth and invaded her mouth.

"Mmm?" was his reply, he felt intoxicated and lightheaded like if he didn't take her for himself now then he'd pass out.

"I think we should stop before this goes too far." She was right. He had her pressed against the ground, his hands on her sides threatening to disappear beneath her shirt. And lords knows that if _that _happened then it most certainly wouldn't end there and nothing, not even the devil himself, would make him stop. On impulse Phantom decided a have a little more _fun_ with her. He gave off a whiney groan while kissing her lips, "But you taste sooo….delicious."

Two stifled attempts at laughter could be heard and Phantom already knew who they belonged to…Tucker and Jazz. Would those two ever leave his love life alone?

"Come on Phantom…I'm serious I need to get ready for the first ball tonight." She said making Phantom's head snap up 'shit I forgot about that.'

He sighed then rolled off of her "You need to stop being so desirable." He said with a grin "Com on I think it's about time I take you back to the castle."

He held her bridal style as he flew them back to the castle.

"You do that can fly…right?" She asked.

"Yeah but I don't usually get to do this for a beautiful lady." He grinned down at her and she blushed. A short while later and Phantom set her down on the balcony that led into her room. He gave her one final peck to the lips before taking off up to his own room. When he got there he literally floated in through the window. _Nothing_ could get him off the cloud nine that he was on at the moment.

"And where have you been all day…Prince Daniel?"

Well nothing except _**that.**_

"What do you care and it's Danny for the love of God." He snarled as he reverted back to his human form , glaring acidly at Vlad. The older man glared right back at him, "You and that Manson girl will both suffer for showing disrespect towards me and for humiliating me."

"Touch Sam and I'll make sure that you don't live long enough to regret it." Danny snarled hatefully. Vlad just smirked evilly before vanishing in a swirl of color.

**Well there you have it the next chapter might come a little later than usual cause I have family to bond with XD.**

_**Darklisa5**_


	5. Chapter 5: The first Ball

** Hey everybody I'm sorry to announce that I'****ll have to tone down**** the romance in this story just a little for a few chapter because 1) My mom found the book I write in and 2) I need to get down to the point of this story anyways****. Don't worry I have a ****killer to make for it in **_**Chapters eight & nine(Especially nine)**_** just you wait…**** so… here ****you are.**

Chapter 5: The first Ball

"I'm not gonna wear it uh-uh, hell naw, no way, never, not a chance in hell."

"Aww come on Sam, he picked it out just for you, wear it tonight to make him happy tonight." Spike grinned as his sister tossed a pillow at him hitting him square in the face.

"I don't care I ain't wearing it." Sam looked at the dress her two giggling maids expected her to wear that night.

"I don't wear dresses and you know that." She threw another pillow at her brothers who were having a glorious laughing fit. "Just wear it Sam…just for him, show him what he wants but might not get." Derick was grinning madly.

"HELL NAW."

- - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm telling you Tuck, I don't think she's coming down tonight…after that stunt I pulled with the starburst I'll only be able to talk to her as..." Danny trailed off and began to stare at the door, drooling…literally.

"As what?" Tucker began to beg him to tell him. Danny just grabbed Tucker's jaw and steered his face towards the door. Both their jaws hit the floor as Danny finished his sentence, "As Phantom."

There, making her way through the door, was Sam but it wasn't the fact that she was there it was what she was wearing. She was in lavender colored spaghetti strapped dress that clung to her slightly and flared out at the end. On the bottom of the dress there was a darker shade of purple that looked like it faded up into the lavender. She had the matching elbow length gloves to go with it. Her hair was up in a ponytail and had a curly end effect to it, so did the pieces of hair that framed her face. After Danny regained his composure he walked over to Sam while she was standing on the balcony. He crept up behind her and took out the gift that he had gotten for her. It was a simple silver necklace that had a heart shaped locket on it. He slipped it around her neck, fastened the clasp and let his hand remain on the back of her neck; nearly sending shivers down her spine.

"Well aren't we looking gorgeous tonight Sam?" He whispered into her ear.

"What's this for?" she fingered the locket

"Just a little something I decided to get you." He put his head on her shoulder and wrapped his arms around her "go on…open it."

She did as she was instructed and opened the locket and couldn't help but smirk at what was inside. It was a picture of her and Danny. He had his arm around her shoulder, his head on top of hers and they were both laughing.

"I wonder where this came from." She smiled and then grinned as if accusing him, "You big kiss up…this is for taking my starburst isn't it?"

Danny smirked and replied with the innocence of a five year old, "Maybe."

"It is for taking my starburst and don't worry I've forgiven you." She smiled slightly and closed the locket then turned to him "Well Prince Charming…what are we going to do now?"

"Mmm I say we dance and let nothing come between us," he whispered in her ear "Does that sound good to you?"

"Hmm…it sounds…do-able." She allowed herself to be pulled out on to the dance floor and up against his chest. He gave her a heart warming smile as they began to slow dance to the music. Danny led her easily, twirling her in and out gracefully, admiring the way the dress spun around her when he did so. He sighed in contentment as he laid his head on top of hers while they continued to dance the night away.

"Umm…why are they looking at me like that?" Sam asked. The girls surrounding them were shooting daggers at her from murderous glares.

"Who them?" Danny smiled "Don't worry about them…they're just jealous…come on it's time for dinner."

He pulled her over to the seat and made sure that she was comfortable. While they were eating Danny happened to look at Sam while she and Tucker were jokingly bickering about their eating habits. An idea gradually dawned on him** (A very rare happening I might add)** and he grinned at the thought of putting into action.

"Danny what are you grinning about?" Sam and Tucker asked almost cautiously. Danny's grin just widened as he stared at Sam, "Nothing you need to worry about _Sammy_….you'll find out in due time."

"Tucker I don't like the look he's giving me." Sam said in mock fear. She put her hand to her forehead like a girl in a dramatic movie, "It's so scary I think I might faint." She closed her eyes and slumped down slightly in the chair. Danny and tucker instantly began cracking up. After a while Sam's breathing became even and her face became more relaxed. Danny looked her then at Tucker.

"I can't believe it…" he looked back at her "she's asleep."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Sam…Sam wake up." A voice called to her through her dazed state. She moaned sleepily and turned away from it but her eyes snapped open when a dark chuckle filled her ear and someone gently began to nibble on it, slowly making their way to her cheek.

"What the hell…" Sam nearly screamed when familiar green eyes materialized in front of her along with the rest of Phantom, "Oh it's you."

"Who were you expecting…Oprah?" Phantom grinned cheekily. Sam rolled over again, turning her back to him "What now Phantom?"

"Oh it's nothing just that I have something to tell you." Phantom smiled.

"Fire away." She replied, her eyes drooping heavily, threatening to close.

"You know how I told you I was a halfa right…well it means I have a human side and if you can find the gift and the message I left for you somewhere in the castle I'll tell you who it is." Phantom shrugged at Sam's glare "Or you could just try to figure it out but…I want you to search the castle."

"THE CASTLE!!! ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?" she reached out and slapped him upside the head. He winced and rubbed the back of his head, "Nice shot." He smirked then became serious.

"I really mean it Sam…I want you to search…think of something that I would give you and remember you can't read my mind or brainwash me into telling you at any given time."

Sam pouted, "Aww but hose ideas just sound so fun."

He grinned then pressed a cold kiss to her lips. After a while he pulled away then brushed his lips against hers making her shiver at his low body temperature. He loved doing things like this to her.

"Start looking tomorrow okay." He whispered before he went intangible and flew out of the room. Not very far away a pair of blood red eyes watched the young Prince flying through the air, "Soon Daniel soon just you wait…you and that girl will both suffer."

**Well there you go sorry it took a while and that this is not such a romantic chapter I've had school and crap to put up with the next chapters will…well **_**should**_** be coming soon.**

_**Phantomlisa5**_


	6. Chapter 6: Threatened Confession

**HELLO out there!!!!!! This is another chapter that I have to tone down…..again but since I've written most of the story except the finishing chapter I think it safe to say that there is only one sad chapter**** left to type**** that stands in the way of the romance. In chapters eight and nine I…****.WH****Y AM I TELLING YOU THIS**** I should be making you people wait to find out what I'm going to do. So without further craziness I present to you……****dun dun dun dun dun ****dun****dun****dun****dun****dun****dun****……CHAPTER SIX!!!**

Chapter 6: Threatened Confession

**By: Phantomlisa5**

"Samantha, Princess Samantha it's time to get up."

"Huh…what?" a groggy Sam stuck her head out from under her purple and black blankets. She blinked a few times at the sunlight then at her maid then her eyes widened at the sight before her, Flowers, of every dark color shape and size, flooded her room; they were even perched on the window sills. Dark purple and black petals covered her bed and there were two envelopes on her nightstand. One was from Phantom and the other from the prince. She opened Danny's first:

_Morning Princess,_

_I hope you like the flowers I got you…they remind me of you a lot just so you know__. They're beautiful, dark and perfect just like the girl I sent them to. I hope they make you feel better today after you fell asleep on me last night. It's okay though because I got the honor of taking you back to your room…might I had that you have a very dainty figure. Keep it that way for me._

_Danny_

Sam sighed then opened Phantom's envelope and smirked at what came out of it along with the note. It was a beautiful silver bracelet with the same locket, the same heart shaped silver locket, that Danny had given her last night. Inside it was a picture of when Phantom was hugging her to him tightly on the day that they had spent together. The not read:

_Hey there Sam,_

_So you've got your first clue to the message and you got the flowers I left you. So far your morning should be going great….if not just let me know and I'll be there to make it __**all**__ better. I'm sending you on a treasure hunt today and when you're done I'll meet you in your room. I hope you like the present you find with the message…I'll make sure I tell you who my human side is._

_Love Phantom_

Sam fell back on to her pillows and closed her eyes. This was going to be one hell of a day.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"ARGH!! What the hell could it be!!" Sam slammed her head on the table. She stared at the locket that Phantom had given her.

"You evil thing…" she glared at the open locket, "You're the reason for all of this."

"No it's not." Phantom suddenly appeared above her, running his fingers through her tangled her making her relax slightly. "You just have to think like I do."

Sam sighed and lay on her bed in frustration, "I don't know if I can think like you do Phantom."

He stretched out behind her and put an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him allowing him to run light kisses along her neck and shoulder.

"You can do it Sam…I know you can." Phantom whispered, "Come on just think about it right now."

"Fine." She exhaled and began to think…harder. Phantom lay near her, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear for her to relax. But eventually she relaxed too much and fell asleep right there in his arms. Phantom sighed and laid his head near her own, listening to her calm breathing. Just as Sam was about to wake up with a possible answer to the mystery the door was thrown open. Phantom immediately went invisible and let her go, crawling off the bed and floating above the floor. Sam involuntarily whimpered at the loss of contact. She opened her eyes to see who had interrupted her time with Phantom and came face to face with Vlad. The older halfa glared at the spot where Phantom was floating, "Get out Phantom I came to talk to Samantha alone."

"Her name is Sam." He hissed as he became visible again, "What do you want with her Vlad?"

"You'll find out soon enough _boy_ now get out." Vlad glared at him.

"And if I don't want him to leave." Sam asked angrily.

"You what Sam I think I'll just leave…" Phantom glared at Vlad, "I really don't like thins guy anyways." He kissed her on the lips before disappearing through her window. Sam ran her hand through her hair and turned to Vlad, "What do you want?"

Vlad shot her a heated glare and she returned it without hesitation. He narrowed his eyes at her then smirked evilly, "If you ever tell the boy what goes on here I'll hurt you in worst ways than you could ever imagine."

Sam's eyes flashed angrily, "What do you want Vlad…I don't have time for mind games."

Vlad smirked again, "Of course you don't…but here it is…..Phantom and the Prince are one and the same he's been testing you all along."

"Huh…What?" Sam was confused. How could the two boys she loved be the same person. Wait a minute…LOVED…she did love them…didn't she…she did.

It was so clear to her now as to why she got that fluttering feeling in her stomach around both of them. It was the reason her heart melted when they smiled…she loved them. Vlad smirked at the smile that slowly crept across her lips.

"Now don't worry…that doesn't mean that he doesn't care…." Vlad glared at her, "the problem is that he cares too much."

Sam was just about ready to knock Vlad from here into next year. Vlad continued, "So to fix that I have divised a little plan."

Sam's blood ran cold "If ever he admits his feelings towards you and you return them…I will kill him….both of you."

Vlad went intangible and began to phase throught the ceiling, "Have fun princess it won't last long."

Sam immediately jumped to her feet and ran to one of the gardens outside…she needed some place tothink. Unfortunatly the only place she was found was the one place that Phantom was, appearantly he had been waiting for her. He smiled at her as tore around the corner and slammed into his floating form. His arm shot out an broke her fall.

"In a hurry are we" he grinned, "So what did the old fruitloop say to you?"

Sam gulped and forced a smile "Nothing I couldn't handle." Then she changed the subject in the hope of un-imagining Danny's dead and manrangled body. "I umm…figured it out…who your human side is."

Okay that wasn't such a smootj move, 'great going Manson.'

"You did?..." he grinned "So…aren't you gonna tell me who you think it is?"

"Umm is it the umm…prince." She said the last word almost regretfully. His face broke into another grin, "Smartass…but what else can I expect from a beauty like you?"

There was a pause, "So did you find the message?" he asked. She paniced, "No I didn't..i just figured it out." She replied quickly. He smiled them changed back in a flash of white light. He began rubbing his neck nervously, "I guess I'll have to tell you then…"

The words he said next made Sam's world come crashing in on her.

_"I Love You…"_

**Yay a cliffy I 've been waiting to do that months. Any who the next chapter is very sad and deppressing well most of it any ways.WARNING: when the next chapter come make sure you have your tissues cause even I cried while writing it…just kidding but I tried to mak it as sad as my gothness would allow.**

_**Phantomlisa5**_


	7. Chapter 7: Broken spirits

**Hello people sorry for the long wait for this sad chapter but I've had stuff to deal with and all that crap...you know the drill…so here you all go...Chapter 7.**

Chapter 7: Broken spirits and broken hearts

**By: Phantomlisa5**

_"I love you."_

The three words were murder to her ears. They tore her very heart into tiny pieces and made her head throb. If she told him she didn't love him in a gentle way then he'd probably come after her. And she couldn't bear that…knowing that her resistance towards him would snap and then Vlad would kill Danny was more than she could take. So she fought back her tears and faced him angrily.

"Well I don't love you," she snapped at him, "I'm sorry Danny but I don't feel the same way about you that you fell about me…I'm not even sure that we should be friends anymore."

Danny just looked at her, his eyes filled with hurt, sorrow and…she didn't even have time to analyze what it was for his emotions quickly changed to heated anger.

"Not even friends anymore…" he whispered before he tightly grabbed her wrists, digging his fingers into her skin, "Is that how this ends...is that how you explain everything we did, everything we said, everything we've shared together…Sam don't do this.."

Danny's eyes flashed green and then Sam did something that both confused him and surprised him. She pressed her lips to his in a bittersweet kiss before she broke from his hold.

"I'm sorry." She whispered after she pulled away then and shot off into the sky. After he had gotten over his shock Danny stormed back into the castle, punching walls and swearing violently until he got to his room. He slammed the door shut; listening to is echo through-out the castle for a moment, then punched the wall leaving a deep dent in the stone. A few hours after he had finished trashing his room Jazz and Tucker walked in. Danny was curled up in a ball in the middle of his bed, silently crying.

"Danny are you okay?" Jazz asked quietly.

"What do you think?" he asked bitterly. Jazz looked around the ram-sacked room, "What happened Danny?"

"Nothing Jazz…just leave me alone." He closed his eyes against his tears, "Just go away I don't want to talk about it."

Jazz sighed as she and her fiancée walked out of the young prince's room and down the hall. "There's only one thing that could have gotten him that upset." Tucker sighed.

"Sam." He and Jazz said at the same time.

"Tucker this'll take awhile put I have an idea…" Jazz frowned, "Something's not right here and I want to know what it is."

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sam opened her eyes wearily, as if not wanting to. She hadn't been asleep…far from it…she had been wide awake, curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed silently bawling her eyes out like she had been doing for the last two months.

_Two months_

That's how long ago since she had left the confines of her room, since she had slept, since she had had a proper meal…that's how long he has hated her. She squeezed her eyes shut against tears that she would end up crying anyway. She was surely but slowly loosing it...and if she didn't get a hold of herself soon then she become her own worst enemy. No that wasn't right; she already had a worst enemy…Vlad. Dear god, how she hated that man, he was the reason for all of this. Her eyes uncontrollably flashed red, if ever she got the chance she'd make him pay…big time.

Her eyes drooped heavily, threatening to close, but emotions would allow her no sleep. Anger and depression nagged at her mind, giving her no peace at all. Then she closed her eyes and let the darkness claim her. And that's as far as she can remember after that she blacked out.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Danny open up...Come on Danny open the door."

"Go away Jazz...I already told you I'm not coming out!" He yelled back,

Jazz sighed, "Come on Danny…please." She leaned her head against the locked and bolted door to her little brother's room, "You've been in there for so long you probably don't know how long you've been in there for."

"Yes I do…2 months, 1 week, 6 days, 21 hours, 33 minutes and 48 seconds," he replied with a air of triumph, "And I'm still counting."

"Hmph…impressive." She muttered under breath then once again began to plead with Danny to open the door but he was as stubborn as hells gates to saints.

- - - - - - - - - - - - (behind the locked and bolted door to her little brother's room)

Danny sat upright in bed, hugging his knees to his chest while tears of agony rolled down his cheeks. Why the hell was he still crying? He hated her didn't he? He sighed and wiped fresh tears from his eyes…no…no he didn't. He still loved her; no matter the pain and heartache she was putting him through it just made him love her all the more. But the realization tore his hearts to bits…just knowing that she wouldn't love him back. She had said so herself hadn't she…that she didn't love him…could never love him. He buried his face in his pillows and cried…cried until he cried blood.

And for the first time since he had last seen her, pain truly stabbed at his heart.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Sammikins wake up it's another beautiful morning."

"GO TO HELL! I'M NOT COMING OUT!!" Sam yelled back tiredly, "I'd rather die and start rotting in here."

"Mom leave he alone." Derick said as she walked pass her and phased through the door into Sam's room, "I'll deal with it."

He found his way through the dark room and sat down on the edge of her bed where he saw sure she was curled up, trying to hide from the world.

"Sam…what exactly happened?" he put his hand on her shoulder, "Please tell me what's wrong…I really want my sister back."

He felt her shoulders heave in a sigh, "It's nothing," she replied, "I just don't want to talk about it."

He sighed before he got up and phased back out her room door. He was no idiot; he knew something wrong had gone on between the prince and his sister to make her feel the way she did. Maybe the prince didn't love her the way she loved him, maybe there had been a misunderstanding between the two, what ever it was he didn't know. But what he did know was that it was tearing Sam apart piece by piece. Derick flopped down on the couch beside Spike, who was aimlessly flipping through the channels. After a while Spike asked, "So did it work?"

"I couldn't get her to tell me even more than one sentence." He replied hopelessly. Suddenly the telephone rang, Spike sighed, "I'll get it."

"Hello." He said when he picked up the phone.

"Spike…it's Jazz."

"Oh hey…What's up?"

"Nothing much…I hate to sound nosey but has Sam been acting weird lately…you know not coming out of her room or talking to anybody?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah but how do you know?"

Jazz sighed, "I've been getting the same thing from Danny, he doesn't eat, he doesn't sleep, he never comes out of that room and he's always depressed…I don't know what to do anymore…I've tried everything."

"So what do you suggest we do about them?" he asked.

"Well I was thinking…" Jazz explained her plan and a slow crept across his face. He was going to het his sister back even if it took hell to do it.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

A few weeks later Danny sat up in bed, his eyes aching from his nightly cryings. Last night had been one of the few night that he had gotten sleep...well not exactly sleep. He had blacked out again from lack of sleep and food. He was really running himself far into the ground and nothing could pull him out.

Of course there was one thing.

He sighed and buried his face n his pillows, "Sam," she whispered softly. The one girl who had torn him in two, the one he could never stop loving. He often wondered how she was doing without him…if she missed him…even if it was a little. He shoved his face further down into the pillow as someone's presence became evident in the room. However they had gotten in they had better get the hell out the same way. He groaned weakly, "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Danny it's Jazz." She sat on the edge of his bed and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just gonna cut straight to the point…Danny you've been in here for too long."

He rolled his eyes, 'Here we go again,' he thought, 'When is she going to see that I'm grieving over a loss here.'

Jazz continued, 'So we've organized a little two week outing for you…will you come?"

Danny sighed, it really was time he got out of the room and did something… "Okay," he shook his head as Jazz smiled, "I'll go."

**Well there you go. Once again sorry for the long wait I'll try to do better on updating chapters eight and nine. Chapter ten is still in progress it might take a while sorry**.

**Phantomlisa5.**


	8. Chapter 8: Sweet Reunion

**Hey people sorry if this chapter is coming a little slow but you know the usual things I have to go through ****all though family problems have been added to all the crap. But**** putting**** that aside I managed to write the next chapter. ****Thanks for being patient with me.**

Chapter 8: Sweet Reunion

**By: Phantomlisa5**

"You know Jazz it would really help if I knew where you were taking me for this so called _relaxing outing_."

"Relax Danny…Vlad picked the place out it's supposed to be good." His mother said.

Danny sighed and continued to stare out the window, why did he have a bad feeling about this. He shot Vlad a look and the man smiled evilly in return. Danny looked away in disgust; if ever he found out what Vlad was planning to do he would…

"Okay we're here." His mother announced as they pulled to a stop. Danny sighed and climbed out of the car. Standing at the front of the castle was a man and a woman. The man had blonde hair and the woman was a redhead. They were a bit…okay way too happy for his liking especially when he was still sulking and heartbroken over Sam. He wasn't paying attention when the couple gave their names and led him and everyone else inside.

"I know Prince Daniel will really like it here." The woman, whose name he had missed, chirped.

"I'm sure he will." Vlad replied with a hint of wickedness in his voice. A few moments a loud crash startled everyone. Another crash followed closely behind as a girl thrown down the stairs, slamming into the wall at the bottom. But just any girl…it was a girl that Danny could never forget…it was Sam.

She groaned then yelped as her attacker, one of Vlad's pets, dug its claws into her leg and arm. She gritted her teeth together and kicked the thing off her. She used her good arm and fired a massive ecto-blast at it, scorching it to ashes. She clutched her good arm as she knelt on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, panting heavily. Her parents rushed over to her, pretending to be concerned for the sake of a good face.

"Oh Sammikins are u hurt." Her mother cried dramatically. Sam rolled her eyes, "I'm fine." She muttered and brushed them off. Her father then changed the subject, "Oh Sammy come and meet our guest."

"No thanks." She replied then winced as her father tightly grabbed her arm.

"Oh come now Sammy." He smiled brightly then whispered, "Don't embarrass Daddy."

Mr. Manson pulled Sam to her feet. Her eyes flashed blood red as her the restraint she had put over her pent up anger snapped. She grabbed her father's hand and pried it off her with amazing strength. Her mother began to scold her but stopped when the enraged girl let out an animal like growl and hit all fours, her eyes cat like and blazing with anger. After about 15 seconds her eyes became lavender again. She fell back on her butt and inched away from her parents with wide eyes. She closed her eyes and turned away and in a split second she was gone.

A door slammed somewhere in the castle signaling she had gone back to her room.

"She is so not coming out for the next 2 months." Derick said as he suddenly appeared on the banister, his eyes closed and his arms folded across his chest.

"She is most certainly…GROUNDED." Mrs. Manson put her hands on her hips.

"Not like she comes out of her room anymore anyways." Spike appeared beside the chandelier, hanging upside down.

"Hmph…And you're telling us this because…?" Mr. Manson asked.

"Oh it's nothing." Derick scowled then vanished.

"We just thought you'd care about what happens to Sam for once," Spike shrugged, "I guess we were wrong…_AGAIN_."

He detached himself from the ceiling and walked up the stairs, muttering under his breath about having peps and fakers for parents.

"Those kids…" Pamela huffed, seeming at a loss for words.

"Um…can I go to my room now…"Danny asked as the room began to spin and sway before his eyes, "I don't feel so good.

And the next thing he knew was that he fell unconscious.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Danny cracked his eyes open against the decreasing sunlight that streamed in through his open window. Where was he…better yet…what happened? He looked to one side and concluded that he was in one of the massive guest rooms. But when he looked towards the window his breath caught in his throat. Sam was sitting on his window sill hugging her knees to her chest and her back leaning against the wooden frame. For some reason he glared at her.

"Oh great…what are _you_ doing in here." He asked harshly.

"She sighed and her eyes drooped lower, "I thought that you'd at least hate me a little less by now."

"Well wha' do ya' know…I don't." his glare harshened.

"Figures…I still hate myself after…well…never mind."

He lay back on his pillows and sighed, "What are you doing here Sam?" his voice was calmer now.

"I was just making sure that you were okay…you know since you blacked out and all." She replied with her back still turned to him.

He put his hands over his eyes, "How long have I been out for?"

"Six days a week at the most…I've been here for just as long," she added to answer his next question before he asked it. He looked at her while she continued to stare out the window…she looked as if she wanted to say something but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. He gave her back a weird look…something wasn't right here. She turned and looked at him, "What?"

"Spill it Sam, I know when something's bothering you." He pushed himself up on his hands before he climbed out of bed. He didn't notice that he was only wearing his jeans until he became painfully aware of Sam staring at his bare chest. He smirked slightly as he walked towards her…he could swear she was near the point of drooling.

He put an arm around her waist and cupped her chin forcing her eyes to meet his. He sighed as his grip tightened longingly on her waist making her whimper involuntarily, "Sam…what happened to _**us**_?"

"I…I…I…I…I think I should leave now." She stuttered as she was crushed against the hard wall of his chest, feeling the warmth radiate from him. Danny's eyes widened slightly, she was like an addictive drug; now that he had touched her he just had to have more.

He pressed his lips to hers in a longing and passionate kiss that released all his pent up love and emotion. He ran his tongue over her teeth, begging for entrance and, to his surprise; she opened her mouth and allowed him to greedily yet gently and slowly ease his tongue in to her mouth. She moaned subconsciously as he ran his hands all over her body, leaving a trail of heat wherever he touched.

He began to dart his tongue in and out as if provoking her to play with him. She complied, raking her nails over his chest while she played with his hair. She accidentally slammed her hips into his causing him to moan in pure pleasure…not to mention when she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. And with them standing like that he was forced to press her into the wall to keep them both from toppling to the floor.

He began kissing her neck before he shoved her down on to the bed. God…was he really going to do what he wanted to do to her…no he wasn't…well not now anyways. But hey who said they couldn't have an extremely heavy, extremely long, extremely _touchy_ make-out session…in his room…on the bed…with her squirming and moaning his name beneath him…okay not going there.

"God you have no idea how I've missed you." He mumbled against her lips. He suddenly gasped and whiney groaned her name as he unconsciously grabbed the top of his jeans and tugged.

"Sam," he breathed her name on a ragged sigh, "Please don't do that again…if you do I can't promise you that I'll last…we're eighteen years old and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"He climbed off of her and pulled the covers up over their heads. They wrapped themselves in each others arms as they slowly fell asleep. But the words Sam whispered before she fell asleep made Danny's heart burst with joy.

"I love you Danny…I always have and I always will."

Danny closed his eyes in pure bliss as he kissed her lips before falling asleep as well, "I love you too Sam…I love you too…And I hope you never leave me again."

Danny didn't know that she would almost be torn from him one last time...before all their troubles were over once and for all.

**Well there you all go I hope you like it…and sorry for the long wait I've had a lot going on and crap since I got back my report...it was excellent but sad to say that the subjects I didn't do so **_**excellent**_** in they blame my writing Fanfictions for it. Well enough about me. I'm really sorry for the long wait but I hope you like it…cause the next chapter is where I'm allowed to **_**turn up the**__**heat**_** between Danny and Sam…cause let's just say that I was **_**dared**_** and I don't back down from a challenge that I think I can meet. :) Evilly **

_**Phantomlisa5**_


	9. Chapter 9:Comprizing Dreams

**Hello out there all u wonderfully wonderful people….HOW'S IT GOING….Here is the chapter that I was dared to write….**

**Friend: I bet you can't write a TRULLY perverted chapter.  
****Me: What the hell are you talking about?  
****Friend: I dare you to make it so that in Chapter nine it looks like…they**** umm**** ALMOST…slept with each other.  
****Me: You twisted little perverted person…but you know me too well….I ****do****n't**** back down from a challenge that I THINK I can meet so therefore…YOU'RE ON.  
****Teacher: Ms. McHayle what are u and Ms. Simms talking about down there during my class.  
****Me and friend: Nothing Miss  
****Teacher: Let me see that book.  
****Me: (hands over the book with my story in it  
****Teacher: (reads all of chapter 4 out to the class****That**** was so embarrassing))  
****Class: (Laugh until tears flow)**

_**And yes ppl I got a detention for it…AGAIN!!!**_

**Well people I guess you know what's going to happen...well here you go.**

**(Yes those are the actual words)**

Chapter 9: Compromising Dreams

**By: Phantomlisa5**

Some time later that night Sam was awakened by Danny's screams and grunts of pleasure. He put his head back and screamed her name, "SAM…OH MY BLOODY GOD _SAM_…THAT FEELS _**SO**_ GOOD…_**PLEASE**_…PLEASE DON'T STOP!!"

'What the hell?' Sam thought as he looked over at him. He suddenly rolled on top of her, his face landing somewhere in her upper body that it was not supposed to be. He then attacked her with his hands and lips, shoving his hands under her shirt and kissing her breathless. She was surprised but she couldn't help moaning when he gently ran his hands over her stomach. He began to move his hips back and forth, slamming them into hers ever so often. His hands freely roamed under her shirt gently caressing the velvety skin that lay beneath it. He moaned and groaned as he continued to move his hips against hers as if…that couldn't be what he was dreaming about could it? She looked down and every shred of evidence was visible there….lurking right below his belt.

Danny was subconsciously aware of the fact that he was on top of Sam but he was even more aware of his accelerating arousal. He wanted to do so much to the girl lying beneath him as he acted out what was going on in his dreams but…he didn't want to wake up. At that very moment the Sam in his dreams had just wrapped her hands around his length and squeezed, bringing him nothing but pure, untainted pleasure. He screamed her name once again. "SAM…DON'T STOP!!"

After a while Danny began to grunt and move his hips again, Sam could tell how far his dream had gotten. Suddenly he whispered a moan and a groan in her ear, his tongue darted out and caressed her skin, "You feel so…hot…and oh my fucking god…tight…oh god Sam you're so…hot, tight and perfect," he sighed, "I couldn't have a problem doing this to you more often."

His hip movements became jerky and he began to pant as a thin sheet of sweat formed on his forehead. He slammed his hips into hers one final time before he collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily.

"You're so perfect…" he chuckled and murmured sleepily, "So hot, tight and deliciously perfect…you're my everything Sam."

After a while of silence Danny slowly began to open his eyes.

"Ahem…um Danny." Sam coughed from beneath him. His eyes widened then became playful when he realized where his face was…right between her breasts. He smiled wickedly and snuggled deeper into her bosom.

"Hey." She yelled, "Get your head away from those."

He grinned, "But they feel so comfortable…like big fluffy cushions."

"DANIELS JAMES NATHANIEL FENTON!!!" Sam yelled at him again.

"Alright...alright, I'm moving," he grumbled "How'd I get on top of u in the first place…not that I minded." He grinned wickedly.

"That was your fault," she replied, "You rolled on top of me."

Danny grinned then grabbed her and snuggly set her down between his spread apart legs, "You enjoyed it…didn't you?"

"Enjoyed what Daniel please be more specific?" Sam said donning an English accent.

"You liked having me on top of you, practically screaming your name, moaning, groaning…you liked it didn't you?" he asked slyly. She grinned in reply, "I didn't like it…I loved every second of it."

"Just can't get enough of you…can I?" Danny slipped his hand under her shirt and up along her spine, make her body rack with shivers.

"No you can't…but there's still so much of me left to give…oh well you're not going to get it…" she grinned at his angry moan as she placed kisses all over his still bare chest, "well…not tonight anyways."

"You enjoy torturing me…you live to torture me." He groaned as she nibbled on his ear lobe, whispering seductive words in his ear that made certain mental images flash across his already perverted mind. Suddenly he sat up and pushed the covers off of them and somehow brought himself to end her pleasurable torture on him. He took her face in his hands and pulled it towards his, locking their lips together in a fiercely heated and passionate kiss. Things were spiraling out of control by the time Danny got to sucking on her bottom lip. Sam had to be the one to pull away first before Danny's previous dreams really came true.

"Danny I really have something to tell you…the reason I didn't…" she was cut off when Danny began to nibble on her collar bone, sucking on the pulse at the base of the throat, making her moan softly.

"Danny will you listen to me…please…I really need to talk to you not a lustful animal…DANNY listen." Sam said as he pushed her on to her back, leaning over her, his eyes shining with love, lust and longing. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips, twirling tongues with her before pulling away.

"You taste so good Sam…like cherries…and your own kind of taste…I love how you taste…God Sam I love you so much." He closed his eyes, regretting his last few words. But she surprised him when she began nuzzling his neck with her nose and running her hands over his chest, "I love you too Danny, that's what I have been trying to tell you all night."

He laughed and buried his face in her shoulder, sighing happily, "You have? Well forgive me for not noticing and shoving my tongue down your throat sooner."

She laughed along with him before snuggling down into his chest. After a few more minutes of fooling around Samantha and Daniel collapsed against each other laughing and holding each other like they were the only people alive in the world. They sighed in contentment before drifting off to sleep in a state of pure bliss. They slept soundly not noticing the pair of blood red eyes watching their every move…ever since Danny had started dreaming. The owner of those eyes growled, "I warned her and now…she'll pay dearly…she'll pay with her life….both of them will."

His hands glowed with red ecto-plasmic energy, "In fact I'll see to it myself…You _Plasmius_ have not been effective enough."

Vlad knelt behind the figure, his head bowed, "Yes my Lord…if you want it...it _shall_ me done."

The person scuffed, "Get off your knees you royal kiss ass….we…have two murders to plan."

With eyes glowing acidic red the figure turned away from the sight of the sleeping couple, "Don't worry Samantha, my darling, you _will_ be mine."

**Yay!!! Another chapter done…I know it took a while but I hit that 20foot thick, impassable, unmovable, brick wall that we all know and love…WRITER'S BLOCK!!! I need to re-write the next chapter yes I have started but I need to do it over. I hope you will be patient with me… thanks for sticking with me through this.**

**Phantomlisa5**


End file.
